Pop
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] Who says that amusement parks aren't full of romance? Apparently, whoever said that has never met Duo Maxwell. Roller coasters, haunted mansions, and the Tunnel of Love abounds... 1+2, 3+4+5


Pop

By: Lady Sith

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I admit it. I'm an avid *NSYNC fan. So sue me, okay?! (Hmmmm.....Lance.....*drool*.....) *ahem* Well, anyways, I got their newest CD, "Celebrity", on Tuesday......the day it came out!! (Yay!!) And, well, this song just gave me an idea for a fic! Oh....I also do not own Gundam Wing (*pout pout*), nor do I own *NSYNC (WA HA HA HA HA!!!! *sniffle* Lance.....).

Warning: This fic contains yaoi (guy/guy relationships), shonen-ai, 1+2, 3+4+5 implied (I dun know...maybe I will have a little scene for them....*grins innocently*)  
  


*Dirty Pop

I'm sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about

What's the deal with this Pop life and when is it gonna fade out?

The thing you've got to realize what we're doin' is not a trend

We got the gift of melody, we're gonna bring it 'til the end (come on now)

It doesn't matter

'Bout the car I drive, what I wear around my neck

All that matters

Is that you recognize that it's just about respect

It doesn't matter

'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why

All that matters

Is that you get hype and we'll do it to you everytime (come on now)*

Duo stood in line for the amusement park ride, watching the other four Gundam pilots, smiling at Wufei and Trowa's oblivious flirtations with Quatre. His grin broadened when he saw Quatre blush at something naughty that Wufei said; his blush making his face turn a delicate shade of rose. Then he turned his attention to the last Gundam pilot. Heero Yuy. Also known as the Perfect Soldier. He was leaning casually against the side of the line, his back pressed against a pole. Duo sighed as a gentle breeze brushed Heero's moss green hair out of his Cobalt blue eyes, making it look like he just tumbled out of bed.

Frowning in envy at the wind's ministrations, Duo allowed his gaze to roam. Thin and lean, but very muscular......... I wonder what it would like to be the one for whom that strength was gentled? Amazingly beautiful Cobalt blue eyes, hard with determination and willingness to complete the 'mission'. Long, long legs that seemed to go on forever.....muscular thighs shown off with whatever Heero wore.....today it was a tight pair of jeans, and his upper body proudly displayed with his usual green tank top. But Duo didn't have any complaints.......well, maybe he did. He scowled as another girl blinked at Heero and a slow, sensual smile spread across her face.

Duo's scowl deepened, until it was a glare only rivaled by Heero's Heero-Yuy-glare-of-death. The girl noticed this and paled, quickly turning away. Smiling smugly to himself, Duo again turned back to the group....only to have his eyes being caught by Heero's. Violet stared into blue for the longest time. Suddenly, the spell was broken when Heero raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. 'Thank you,' he mouthed, looking pointedly at the girl who was still looking at him wistfully.

'You're welcome,' Duo mouthed back, knowing that he was more than slightly pink. Heero grinned and turned back to his observations. Again, Duo sighed and turned his attention back to the line, wondering when the group would finally reach the front.

And as he watched the line, he silently berated himself. Dumb ass! You've loved Heero for the longest time, and he's never shown any interest in you! Not everything is happily ever after.....like what happened to Wu-Wu, Quatre, and Trowa. The world doesn't work that way!! I wish to God it does.....but it doesn't! So either get over your love, or learn to accept the fact that Heero doesn't love you!

*Do you ever wonder why

This music gets you high

It takes you on a ride

You feel it when your 

Body starts to rock

And baby you can't stop

And the music's all you got

This must be POP

Dirty Pop

Baby, baby you can't stop

I know you like this

Dirty Pop

This must be...*

Duo sat in his seat on the roller coaster ride, after a long fifty minute wait. The roller coaster allowed three to a seat, but since the three 'lovebirds' were sitting together, Heero and Duo sat in front of them.....together. Duo gulped nervously, scared witless. And not because of the ride. What if I say something stupid? What if I accidently mess up, and blurt out my love? Ah, shit.....I knew this was a bad idea!!

But Duo's worries were soon jolted out of his head because the ride had begun.......and was slowly making it's way up the first drop. And, of course, Heero and Duo were in the front.....so they could see everything before anyone else. Duo blinked, looking down at the drop.

"Heero?" he managed to squeak

"What, Duo?" Heero replied, a maniac glint in his eyes. He grinned down at the drop, excited.

Duo gulped. "Uh....do ya think you can hack into the roller coaster system and....um....maybe stop the ride??" He looked down at the drop again and gulped.....this time in fear of the ride, not that he would mess up with Heero.

Heero grinned at Duo, a real smile. Something Duo had never seen. "Why, Duo? This is fun! I haven't been on a roller coaster since I was a little kid! And even then, I had to sneak away from Odin and Dr. J in order to go on it. They said that I had better things to do, than have fun. They said I had to learn how to become a killer. I've missed this!"

But, by then, it was too late. The roller coaster finally went over the top, moving faster and faster, until tears were streaming from Duo's eyes, caused by the wind constantly blowing in them. Duo suddenly grabbed Heero's hand as they again came to another drop.

"Heero!!! Omae o korosu!!!!!" Duo screamed as they went over another drop.......this one even bigger than the last. His grip on Heero's hand continued to become tighter and tighter, but Heero didn't even notice, he was having so much fun.

In the car behind them, like Duo, Quatre wasn't having much fun. His head was buried in Wufei's shoulder and he was gripping Trowa's hand tightly. He whimpered as he felt the coaster slow, knowing that they were going to go over yet another drop.

"It's alright, little one," Trowa whispered in his ear. "You are fine, Wufei and I wouldn't let anything harm you."

Wufei grinned and whispered, "Yes.....and tonight, Trowa and I will reward you for coming with us on the roller coaster......even when you didn't want to."

Quatre abruptly looked up, his expression smug. It was then that the two pilots realized that they had fallen into Quatre's trap. "Good," he said softly. "I'll remember that tonight." Then he quickly kissed the two other dumbfounded pilots before they could go over the drop.

Several minutes later, the ride came to a stop, and Duo shakily got out of the car. When he reached solid ground, his knees gave way and he started to drop. But, before he could hit the ground, he felt someone catch him. He looked up, and was greeted by a pair of amused blue eyes. Duo stuck his tongue out, feeling childish. What he didn't notice was the way that Heero's eyes darkened with suppressed desire.

"It's not funny, Heero! Sure, that roller coaster was a piece of cake for you!! But, then again, you put your own broken bones back into place!! So I see nothing wrong with being scared by that......that...."

"Big, bad roller coaster?" Wufei supplied, grinning evilly at his friend.

Duo nodded emphatically. "Yeah! What Wu-man said!"

Heero was about to open his mouth for a reply, when Quatre cut him off with a squeal. "Look, guys! The amusement park has a Tunnel of Love!! I wanna go!" he said, batting his eyelashes at Trowa and Wufei. The two pilots looked at each other, then quickly grabbed Quatre, Heero, and Duo and dragged them into the line.

*Now why you want to try to classify the type of thing we do

'Cause we're just fine doin' what we like

Can we say the same for you?

I'm tired of feelin' all around me animosity

Just worry 'bout yours 'cause I'm a get mine now people can't you see

It doesn't matter

'Bout the car I drive or the ice around my neck

All that matters

Is that you recognize that it's just about respect

It doesn't matter

'Bout the clothes I wear and where I go and why

All that matters

Is that you get hype and we'll do it to you everytime (come one)*

Duo looked around the dark tunnel nervously, wondering just how he got there. All that he remembered was that Quatre mentioned a Tunnel of Love......but once he said that, everything became a big blur. And now he was sitting here, in the dark, next to Heero.

Duo wiped his palms on his black jeans, scared despite himself. What am I gonna do??How can I actually sit here, next to Heero, and not be tempted to do anything?? he wailed to himself. Knowing me, I'll try to do something and Heero will hate me for the rest of his life. After all, he does have a thing for Miss I'm-the-Queen-of-the-World Peacecraft.........doesn't he?

Duo's decision was taken out of his hands as he felt a gentle hand brush against his cheek, slowly making it's way towards his mouth. As the deft fingers slowly traced his lower lip, Duo managed to choke down a moan.

"Now, now.....we can't have you doing that," Heero said, as a pair of the softest lips Duo had ever kissed replaced the fingers. This time, Duo couldn't hold back a moan, and Heero used that moan to delve into Duo's mouth, slowly exploring every place. He gently traced a chip in Duo's tooth, making the braided pilot groan in longing. Heero smiled smugly to himself, and gently brushed his tongue against Duo's. Soon, Duo joined in the game, causing Heero to moan and groan in desire along with him.

When Heero's mouth wandered lower, gently tracing a path down, nibbling at Duo's neck, Duo tried his hardest to hold back his hiss of pleasure. From the smug looks of Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, in the duck behind them, he didn't succeed very well. He gave up trying when Heero quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and gently took a small brown nipple in his mouth, suckling gently.

Duo gasped and leaned down to gently nip at Heero's neck. "Heero....I want....I want.." he gasped, gently biting the area where Heero's neck met shoulder.

"At home.....I promise you," Heero murmured, with one last deep kiss, his hand skimming the top of Duo's arousal. Duo gasped in pleasure, his eyes becoming heavy-lidded. At his look, Heero's own eyes became glazed with desire. "Screw home," he stated, as he slung Duo over a shoulder and jumped out of the car, taking Duo to a dark area of the ride where their lovemaking couldn't be observed.

Duo grinned smugly, happy with the sight that Heero gave him. The Perfect Soldier's firm, tight buttocks. 'Bye guys!' Duo mouthed, waving, as they passed the three guys' duck. Quatre grinned and waved back. "Have fun!" he whispered. Duo winked and gave him a victory sign.

Once the two were gone, Quatre turned back to his two lovers. "Now...where was I? Ah yes, I know........" he said as he kissed Trowa deeply and gently stroked Wufei, all the while his hands wandered lower...and lower.....and lower. Wufei and Trowa gasped at the same time.

"Quatre!" they yelped as the small Arabian slowly divested them of their clothes.

*Do you ever wonder why

This music gets you high

It takes you on a ride

You feel it when your

Body starts to rock

And baby you can't stop

And the music's all you got

This must be POP

Dirty Pop

Baby, baby you can't stop

I know you like this 

Dirty Pop

This must be...*


End file.
